Milladip
The milladip,'' also called the "gummy worm", is a species of giant millipede which can be found underground in various parts of the world. '''Etymology:' Derived from mill/milli, the root word for "thousand," in reference to it being a millipede. The milladip received its comedic nickname when a famous scholar referred to its protective fat layer as feeling "gummy-like." Description: The milladip is a large millipede which can grow to up to 213 body segments, the first segment being the head, the last being the tail, and all other segments in the middle having an insect-like leg protruding from either side. It has a thin, scaly exoskeleton encased in a thick layer of pinkish translucent fat. Its head is in the shape of a smooth slope curving down outward from the second segment of its body. Six beady black eyes rest at the top and sides of its head, while a massive mouth takes up most of the rest of its face. Egg: Milladip eggs are about 10 feet large, and a dark grey-brown in color, with splotches of various darker and lighter grays and browns. Baby: Just after emerging from its egg, a baby milladip can be up to 12 feet long and around 3.75 inches in diameter. They may vary from anywhere from 6 to 17 body segments. Their bodies are rather squishy, as their exoskeletons and fat layers are thin upon birth. Adult: A fully grown milladip is extremely large. Its entire body measures around 9 feet tall and 11 feet wide. Its head segment is 6 feet long, while all its other segments are 4 feet long. The average adult milladip measures around 854 feet long in total. Biology: Digestive System: All 211 of the milladip's middle body segments each have their own dedicated stomach. This massive line of stomachs is what allows it to dig through the ground quickly and efficiently despite its size. It digs by rapidly shoveling the dirt and rock in front of it into its mouth and sending it all down its line of stomachs. Any useful minerals within the rock and soil get absorbed into the milladip's body as it passes through the stomachs and intestines, while the rest of the waste is sent backwards through the body to where it is expelled through a cavity on the creature's rear which it can will to open and close. This removes the excess dirt and stone from the milladip's body while also covering its tracks. Gastric Acids: In addition to allowing it to dig efficiently, the milladip's digestive system also creates a mode of effective attack. The massive number of stomachs in the creature's body create a very large amount of gastric acid being held within it. When the milladip is in danger, it can create ruptures within its stomachs, forcefully draining them of their acid and sending it up through the body. The milladip can then spit the acid from its mouth in sprays or bubbles to attack its enemies or weaken prey. Protective Adipose Layer: Covering the outer body of the milladip is a thick layer of squishy, malleable fat which is translucent and pinkish in color. The fat is difficult to break or cut, and is an insulator, stopping electrical currents and protecting the milladip from both heat and cold outside. This nigh impenetrable protective layer is the milladip's main defense against attackers. Eyes: The milladip has six beady, black eyes near the top of its head, covering the front and sides of the head. These eyes are positioned to allow the milladip to see in many directions at once over a wide view. They are secured safely behind the protective fat layer. Abilities: * Gastric Acid - Using the acid produced by its many stomachs, the milladip can perform various attacks. ** Acid Spray - The beast spits and spatters acid out from its maw. Can be deadly at close range, but is ineffective over a long distance. Difficult to aim. ** Acid Bubble - The beast creates a bubble of acid in its maw. The bubble will grow until it suddenly explodes, spraying acid in all directions. Has low range, but can deal fatal damage to a large group of nearby opponents. * Adipose Armor - A squishy and malleable layer of protective fat covers the beast's body. This layer protects from heat, cold, electricity,and acid, and is resistant to cutting. * Infinite Consumption - The beast does not need to digest the things it eats, as it can simply send anything it eats directly to be expelled through its rear. Thus, the beast can eat its way through obstacles and even eat opponents without repercussion. Lifestyle: Habitat / Nesting: Milladips live deep underground in various places all across the world. Their adipose layer protects them from temperatures of both extremes, allowing to survive in unlikely places. They create dome-shaped nests that usually measure around 350 feet in diameter. No entrances or exits to the nest are left, to prevent other creatures from finding the nest. The milladips must learn to find their way home by sensing vibrations rather than by using their sight. Diet / Hunting: Milladips are carnivores, and mainly eat small and medium sized mammals, insects, Draconians, and other creatures dwelling underground. They typically hunt by tunneling through the ground until they find vibrations indicating the presence of potential food. On extremely rare occasion, they may breach the surface to hunt big game. Interactions / Behaviors: Milladips''' are not very social creatures. They rarely interact with each other outside of mating season, which occurs every 60 years during summer, and once the babies are born, one of the parents leave the nest forever. After around 20 years when the children are large enough to fend for themselves, the second parent will abandon them as well. They are extremely aggressive to other creatures. '''Statistics: Lifespan: The average life expectancy for a milladip is 80-110 years. Life Cycle: Eggs take 1.5 years to hatch. It takes around 20-25 years for young milladips to reach adulthood. Rarity: Very rare. Energy Pyramid: Milladips are top predators. Category:Wildlife Category:Creatures